


Hell Has Come

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, M/M, Princes Of Hell, evil!winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Hell Has Come

His fall had happened long before the humans Castiel came to were even born. The two boys had a destiny, a destiny he was going to help them fulfill. Oh his brothers and sisters might think they knew what the boys destiny was, but he knew the truth. He knew that the two small boys were destined to be the Princes of Hell, heirs and beloved children of Lucifer.

Getting their mother out of the way was easy enough. Azazel had been so easy to manipulate into killing her and marking the younger of the two boys. Their father set out on a quest for vengeance, which suited Castiel fine. The man was barely around, giving Castiel and his dear brother, Gabriel, plenty of time to mold the boys minds towards their way of thinking.

Heaven, and most of Hell for that matter, still believed that Lucifer was sealed away, locked in his cage, but the reality was that Castiel and Gabriel had freed him centuries ago. The three fallen angels biding their time until Dean and Sam Winchester were born. By the time Sam was six years old, Castiel and Gabriel had the two boys following their every command. Sam’s fate had been sealed as a baby with his first taste of Azazel’s blood, but Dean needed to seal his own fate. And so, on what should have been an ordinary night, Dean crept into his father’s bedroom with the blade he had been gifted with by Gabriel and slashed his father’s throat. That act of bloodshed sealed Dean’s fate, damning him to Hell, which was where he was wanted.

Gabriel and Castiel came for the boys, finding them both sitting on John’s bed, blood on their hands. Heaven was in an uproar at John’s death, and the beings of Hell trembled in fear, as they knew a new age was upon them. The two were taken before Lucifer’s throne, and crowned Dark Princes of Hell. 

As the boys grew their appetites for destruction and carnage grew with them. Demons shrank away from them whenever they would walk through Hell, terrified of the Dark Princes. Dean was known as the Tormentor, a skilled torturer of humans and demons alike. And Sam, Sam was know to crush demons with barely a thought just for the sheer joy of it. 

Earth had no clue what was to come, that two boys who should have been the saviors of the world would be it’s destroyers. The Heavenly Host weeped with anguish when the Princes of Hell came back to walk the face of Earth, a legion of demons and fallen behind them. The battle was swift and bloody, and by the time it ended over half of the worlds population lay dead. 

A new era began, with Lucifer on his earthly throne, his beloved Castiel and Gabriel at his sides, and his heirs leading his armies as the ravaged the face of the planet. Hunters tried to stop them, but they were no match for the powers of darkness.

It wasn’t long before women tried to throw themselves at Sam and Dean, offering their bodies to the Princes, wishing to give them heirs. But those actions were in vain, as Sam and Dean took no lovers but each other, and every woman who tried was destroyed for even thinking about them in such a fashion. It still didn’t stop it from happening, as women thought that maybe they could be the one, the one that would appeal to them, the one they would want.

No one was stupid enough to try and offer themselves to Lucifer, as it was well known that he was mated with Castiel and Gabriel. Orgies had been thrown in their honor, orgies of sex and blood and violence. The three fallen angels adored these offerings. 

In Heaven the angels wept, as there was nothing that they could do to stop what had happened, not even Michael could try as his vessel was damned beyond belief.


End file.
